


Tight Trouser Troubles

by orphan_account



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: A few years later head canon, Don't Read This, Harry in Panties, IDK why I just like blaming you Jen, M/M, Panty Kink, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Sus what have you done?, Why Did I Write This?, X-Factor headcanon, and Jen's too, and if you do I'm sorry, head canon, implied Louis in panties, this is actually your fault
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-04
Updated: 2016-04-04
Packaged: 2018-05-31 06:25:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6459421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sus sent me this ask at least two months ago:<br/>"Jessminda. I need louis' reaction the first time he saw Harry wearing women's clothing and/or underwear."<br/>And this is what happened.  I apologize.</p><p>As always, this is a complete work of fiction (I think) so please do not share with anyone outside of the fandom.  This is intended for the fandom only.  Please do not copy or repost this anywhere without my permission.  Thanks and enjoy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tight Trouser Troubles

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lululawrence](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lululawrence/gifts).



The first time doesn't count.  Neither does the second, the third or so forth come to think of it.  Basically, _Harry in Panties Phase One_ should be completely disregarded because Louis’ reaction wasn’t organic back then.  It couldn't be.  Today, he’d one hundred percent be able to appreciate Harry in panties, but during their days on X Factor?  That was a different story altogether.  The problem back then was that they were never alone and that was quite an unfortunate problem to have.  

 

X-Factor 

It’s safe to say the majority of the other contestants had seen Harry naked (or pretty damn close) at least once during their stay at the house.  In all likelihood they'd probably all seen Harry’s bare bottom multiple times, but Louis wasn’t about to take a poll to find out. Louis’ boy had developed a true appreciation of nudity at a young age.  Simply put, Harry loved being naked. _The less clothes, the better._ That was his motto and Harry happily shared it with anyone willing to listen with a cheeky grin upon his cherub face. Such a contradiction, that one.  If you combined his boy’s affinity for dropping trou with the fact that he had zero percent body shame, it basically amounted to two things: nearly naked (and sometimes fully naked) Harry making regular appearances and Louis in a perpetual state of sexually frustrated as a result.

 

Louis' not sure how Harry did it with a straight face.  Despite the countless times he'd wandered around the house with his arse cheeks half out or fully on display, Harry never even blushed. His lack of self-consciousness was truly inspirational. He'd simply carried on about his business as though he was wearing a pair of trackies and nothing was out of the ordinary.  A regular day at the office if you will.  

 

Meanwhile, it never failed to send Louis spinning. He transformed into a jumbled mess of frayed nerves which could hardly be contained, let alone concealed properly. Tripping over himself with surges of unbridled energy, he became louder, bigger, and _more_ allin an effort to distract from Harry.  He commanded everyone's attention, ensuring that it fell upon him instead. Not because he was selfish, mind you.  Rather, because that was better than any of the alternatives. It wasn't as if he could throw Harry over his shoulder caveman style.  Locking the two of them away in the nearest room so he could have his way with him was definitely out of the question.  Dropping to his knees in front of his boy with everyone watching would have earned them both a ticket home so Louis resorted to doing what he did best - deflection by distraction.   

 

Distraction was really his only option.  Otherwise Louis would have dissolved into a flustered, babbling mess of nonsensical words as he flushed bright red in front of the whole house.  And the thought of that was just... Well it was unthinkable really... So, thanks but no thanks.  Of course everyone there had surely figured out that the two of them had a bit of a thing going. It wasn't as if they'd made any kind of effort to hide it. Far from, really.  Regardless, none of them knew just how deep his feelings were already beginning to run.  And Louis intended to keep it that way if possible. His private feelings weren’t something he felt comfortable sharing with the rest of the class just yet.  Because the truth of the matter was that this wasn't just a casual fling that he had going on with Harry.  He was overwhelmed, besotted and halfway in love with this ridiculous curly haired boy already.  Sometimes he wondered if perhaps that had been Harry's plan all along.  If that were the case, he'd absolutely succeeded.

 

Because it hadn't been enough for Harry to simply assault him daily with those chocolate curls, that dimpled devil-smile, or those plush, pink lips.  Lord knows those things alone had completely twisted Louis up in knots over the boy.   _But, no_.  Harry had taken it a giant step further by parading around with his soft, creamy skin on full display, making Louis itch with need.  Making his fingers twitch with the desire to touch him.  And sadly he couldn’t.  Not the way he really wanted to, that is.  Not when there were always so many people surrounding them.

 

The two of them may have earned their reputation for being touchy feely in public, but they’d always been fully clothed!  Louis didn't dare go near Harry when he was parading around in panties because that would've spelled disaster.  He couldn't trust himself _not_ to touch.  And if he had, it would've surely screamed of intimacy.  Louis wasn't ready for people to see that part of their relationship because then they'd see the truth without a doubt.  And Louis wasn’t comfortable with people knowing just how far he’d fallen already.  So he suffered quietly through Harry’s first panty phase. Painfully.

 

One might question why Harry had tortured Louis this way come to think of it.  See, here’s the thing.  It wasn't technically a ploy to torture. Harry loved taking the piss and one of his favorite ways to do it was to shock people with the unexpected. Catching them off guard gave him a special little thrill. What better way for him to do so then to catch them off guard, parading around nonchalantly in skimpy pants?  Harry pulled the trick so many times that people eventually became shockproof and as a result, the game lost some of its allure.

Louis couldn't be expected to remember all of the times Harry had donned panties prior to retiring the act.  It had been such a frequent occurrence that it would be an impossible task.  It all blurred together for him in a montage of a nearly naked Harry that he hadn’t been able to touch.  Louis’ clearest recollection was the aftermath which sadly consisted of him, alone in a shower with his right hand.

 

That’s why it really isn't fair to count X-Factor Harry in panties as the first time.  Louis had masked his true desires back then with the facade of being loud and funny instead, a habit that became harder and harder to break as time moved forward. And since Harry’s party trick had been played to death during their time at the house, it was quite a bit later before Harry put on a pair of panties again.  When he finally did, the two of them had been blissfully alone in their shared private flat, thank god.  Truth be told, when _Harry in Panties Phase Two_ kicked off, Louis had practically blacked out at first so the details were a bit fuzzy for him.  Harry definitely remembers, though.

 

~~~~~

 

A few years later 

It started off as a joke.  The fact that it had made people laugh encouraged Harry to keep on with it for longer than he probably should have.  They stopped reacting altogether at some point, though.  So he’d finally let his overplayed party trick go and tucked away his small collection of skimpy pants into the back of their closet.  

 

He hadn't given them much thought since then and it had been quite some time now since they'd moved on from there. They had been extremely busy following the season finale and then the tour began so he never had time to give much thought to anything besides their career.  Every now and then, however, he caught a glimpse of a nondescript box in their closet and recalled the way that they'd felt.  So soft, like a gentle caress against his skin.  Seeing that box pleased him, a reminder that they were still there, tucked away safely.

 

Time moved by quickly while they catapulted their way up the charts, filling auditoriums first, arenas second and finally stadiums around the world.  As time passed by, Harry’s trousers grew tighter and tighter.  Until eventually he found himself with a bit of a pants problem.  If you’ve ever worn skinny trousers and tried fitting a pair of boxers underneath of them, you’d understand just how uncomfortable it was.  The excessive fabric was truly a nuisance.  He could feel the hemline being pressed into his thighs and Harry despised that very much a lot.  It was the pictures that made him cringe, though. Being especially close to both his mum and Gemma, he knew a thing or two about panty lines and understood that they were a big “no” as far as fashion was concerned.  Almost every high quality picture reminded him that his problem could be seen by millions.  

 

So he began contemplating the alternatives. Going commando briefly crossed his mind, but he quickly ruled that out, figuring that might prove to be even less comfortable.  It wouldn't be the same as freeballing in trackies because rubbing up against the rough denim might actually result in pain and he wasn't a masochist.  Not really. Eventually his mind drifted back towards those silky panties he’d worn for party tricks a couple years back.  At the time, he'd worn them mostly for a laugh.  Having said that, Harry couldn’t deny how lovely the smooth fabric had felt against his skin back then.  He found himself considering how those might feel underneath his skinnies instead.

 

Before he could question his genius plan, he had the box sitting on their bed and his fingers were trailing gently over soft silk, lace and satin in various shades.  Louis was out on a ‘date’ with Eleanor so this would be an ideal time for him to give them a try.  Five minutes later he found himself standing in  front of their full length mirror admiring the lack of panty lines beneath his skinnies with a wide smile spread across his face.   _‘I should’ve thought of this sooner’_ , he thought to himself.  They might just be the answer to his tight trouser prayers. Without sparing another moment, he grabbed his laptop, heading over to the Victoria’s Secret website to place an order.

 

Skinnies looked good on him.  Harry knew this because both his stylist and Louis had told him so countless times, but he remained a minimal clothing fan at heart.  He wasn’t planning on leaving the house anytime soon so Harry stripped down to just the panties before lounging back in their bed.  Louis and him had plans for later on that evening, but there was still plenty of time before he had to get ready so he might as well get comfortable.  Feeling time on his side, he relaxed back into their soft fluffy pillows, forcing all thoughts of Louis on his ‘date’ from his brain.  Then he grabbed his laptop and pulled up Netflix so he could watch one of their regular shows.

 

It didn’t take long for the feeling of complete serenity to settle over him.  Their bed had always been one of his most favorite places and far too often, they'd found themselves removed from it for days at a time.  Sometimes it was even for weeks and those long stretches of time away from home were the worst. In fact, come to think of it, maybe he'd just stay in bed all day to make up for lost time.  

 

The blinds were open and he would've closed them so he could get some proper rest, but it happened to be a rare sunny day back home.  There's no way he could miss out on that by pulling them closed; resolved to enjoy the gift of sunshine while it lasted.  Because of this, their room was warmer than usual.  In order to cool it down a bit, he switched their ceiling fan on.  As a general rule, Louis ran cold and preferred to keep the heat a few degrees warmer in their house, but Harry typically ran hot so they’d compromised and installed the fan for him.

 

And that's where things got interesting.   Because, you see, when you’re not used to wearing silk panties, there are a few things that you might not know about them.  Case in point: he was unaware of the way they would feel against his body when a breeze blew against them in a certain way.  That’s why Harry’s taken a bit off guard when the breeze from the fan brushes the delicate silk causing it to flutter lightly against his dick.  It feels... _really good_ actually...and Harry arches his body slightly off the bed in response to the unexpected sensation.  It's not quite a tickle and yet that's the best way for him to describe it.  All he knows is that he would very much like to feel it again and of course, with the fan still blowing, his wish is granted almost instantly.  He can feel himself hardening against the fabric immediately as he squirms against the sheets, trying and failing to focus his attention back to his show.

 

Instead, he looks down, taking in the sight of himself.  He’s wearing a pair of cheeky silk panties in peach with lace along the edges. The color against the pale skin of his thighs looks quite nice actually.  Louis happens to love that color on him as well, often encouraging him to wear this one jumper of his in the same shade.  Briefly, he wonders what Louis will say about the panties, but he imagines he won’t be too fussed.  Honestly, he’s pretty content to let Harry do his own thing most of the time and that’s one of the many reasons he’d fallen so deeply for him in the first place.  

 

As he’s admiring the view, the fan continues to blow air from above him and he can see himself growing by the second.  To be fair, it would be hard to miss it in pants like this.  They’re thin, delicate and somewhat see through and Harry isn’t exactly small, so.  Everytime the wind blows against them, it becomes a little harder for him to focus on his program as all of his blood seems to be traveling southbound.  And he can’t believe that this is even happening, but he is one hundred percent turned on by his own fucking panties right now.  Who would’ve thought?

 

Things get even worse when he grows so big that he pokes out from the waistband as he can now see a bead of pre-come gathered at the tip.  A low groan escapes from the back of his throat at the sight and he pushes the palm of his hand against himself to relieve some of the pressure.  God, the silky fabric against his skin feels incredible.  No wonder people love lingerie so much!!  It’s all about the sensations.  Harry makes a mental note to himself to go back to the Victoria’s Secret site later on to add to his order.  He’s feeling inspired.  What can he say?  

 

The program is all but forgotten by now so he grabs his laptop and moves it to his nightstand so that it doesn’t accidentally get knocked off the bed.  He's gonna have to get himself off because his dick isn't gonna go down on its own. With his eyes squeezed shut, he tilts his head back further into the pillows and rubs the silk against himself, feeling the material practically disintegrate in the spot where his precome has leaked onto it.  And that’s when he hears it.  A huge intake of breath that didn’t come from him followed by the sound of their bedroom door clicking shut.  Quickly, he cracks opens his eyes to find Louis leaning with his back against their door, his eyes bulged wide open. Whatever he’d been holding in his hands drops heavily to the floor with a crashing sound, but neither of them can tear their gazes from one another to pay mind to it.

 

“Hey babe,” he says at the same time that Louis breathes out, “Oh my fucking god.”

 

It doesn’t seem like a bad ‘ohmygod’ and Harry can see from the bed that Louis’ eyes are beginning to dilate so he keeps talking as his cock somehow grows even harder before their eyes.  It's bordering on painful.

 

“I was trying something new,” he states simply.  It’s true.  He was.  And he really can’t elaborate beyond that right now because he’s literally trembling with anticipation as he watches Louis’ face transform from shocked to turned on in record time.  Apparently Harry’s cock is happy to see his boyfriend as well because it twitches again leaving even more of him exposed from the top of the panties. Both him and his penis would very much appreciate if Louis could crawl into bed to greet them with a proper hello.

 

“I can see that,” Louis finally finds his voice.  It comes out strained as if he’s spent a full day yelling at a footie match, but Harry knows full well that this isn't the case.  Louis keeps his eyes locked on Harry’s panties as he presses the palm of his hand firmly against his own dick.  His obvious arousal from merely looking at him increases Harry’s heart rate and breathing until he’s practically panting with need.  Why the hell is Louis still standing all the way over by the door?  He should be on the bed right now touching him and allowing Harry to touch him back.

 

Unfortunately, he’s not moving.  Or at least not yet.  Instead, Louis bites down on his bottom lip in the way he knows drives Harry out of his mind and lets his eyes travel painfully slowly up his body until they finally land on Harry’s face, peering at him suggestively from beneath his lashes.  Most days, Harry would be completely on board with being teased like this, but today is not most days and he desperately wants Louis to move away from that stupid door right the fuck now.

 

A loud filthy groan escapes his lips before he demands so.  Well, he means to demand, but really it comes out more of a desperate whine. “Louis, please.”

 

Thankfully, Louis pushes himself away from the door and starts moving towards him.   _Yes.  Finally. Please and thank you.  Praise Jesus, Hail Mary and Amen._ He’ll go to church tomorrow and sing with the choir if it means Louis will reach him faster.  Or at least make a sizable contribution. But why is Harry even thinking about church when he should be focused on what's happening right in front of him?

 

A man on a mission, Louis’ clothes fly off of him as he approaches their bed.  By the time he reaches Harry, he’s completely naked and gripping his already hard cock in his hand.  “Jesus Christ, Hazza.  Are you trying to kill me?”  Louis makes no move to touch him yet other than to smack Harry’s hand away from his cock.  Clearly, he doesn't want Harry to touch himself.  And that really isn’t fair.  If Louis’ not going to take care of him, surely he should be able to relieve some of the pressure on his own.  Can't he see that Harry is suffering?

 

Louis remains on his knees before Harry stroking himself slowly, watching as Harry writhes on top of the sheets in front of him.  Without thinking, Harry reaches his own hand down once more and before he makes contact, both of his arms are being restrained above his head in Louis’ firm grip and he’s being pulled up onto his knees in a position that mirrors Louis’ own.

 

For a few long moments there is no sound but their labored breathing filling the quiet air and Harry feels like he might burst apart if Louis doesn’t touch him soon.  His hands are still being held tightly so he’s unable to trail his fingers along Louis’ caramel skin like he’s desperate to do.  Harry frowns at this lost opportunity and Louis finally relents, dropping his hands to surge forward.  Wasting no time, he presses his lips firmly against Harry’s and tangles his fingers into his curls.  

 

All it takes is one firm pull and just like that, Harry is gone.  His recently freed hands shake as if he’s chugged a full pot of coffee even though he’s had precisely none.  They trail over Louis’ body hungrily, eager to touch every bit of his skin they can reach. It's as if they hadn’t just seen each other a few hours earlier.  As if they hadn't woken up this morning wrapped around one another, a happy mess of intertwined limbs.  Somehow, despite the fact that two years had gone by, Harry still can’t get enough of Louis. It feels sometimes like he may never get his fill, always desperate for the next touch. The next kiss.

 

Despite his excitement Harry starts off gently, trailing his fingers lightly up and down Louis’ sides, drawing full body shivers from him. They're both extremely responsive to being touched and certain places such as Louis’ sides are actually hypersensitive. Not only is he ticklish there, but Harry’s hands on his body are an instant turn on as well, heating his blood and sending it to his dick immediately.  It’s practically a sure thing and Harry knows this so he fully expects it when Louis pulls away from his lips and begins pressing soft kisses against his neck instead. Light and fluttery like a butterfly's wings until they reach the tender spot along Harry’s jawline where his sharp teeth sink in, drawing blood to the surface.  Shameless, Harry pushes himself into Louis only to find himself disappointed when Louis’ hands land firmly on his waist, holding their hips a hair’s breath apart from one another.

 

“Louis,” he whines out pathetically, half fucked out and desperate for anything even if they just grind sloppily against one another. Harry needs to get off.

 

“Do you have any idea?” Louis asks him whilst grabbing Harry's hands into his tight grip again. “How fucking hot you look right now?”  

 

Before Harry can even fathom a response, Louis maneuveres him onto his back and positions himself in a perfect plank overtop of Harry.  He’s close enough that Harry can feel the warmth radiating from his body and close enough that he’d be able to touch if his hands weren’t restrained.  Frustrated doesn’t even come close to describing what Harry’s feeling right now.  He attempts to raise his hips from the mattress, seeking skin on skin contact.  It’s a futile effort at best, Louis somehow managing to keep him firmly pinned down with just one hand whilst the other keeps his wrists secured above his head.  “Do you?” he asks again before leaning down to wrap his lips around one of his nipples.

 

All that Harry can do is shake his head back and forth as pieces of Louis pervade his senses.  The faint smells of cocoa butter and mint surround the space between them and the feeling of his caramel smooth skin against his own feels a thousand times more sensual that the silky panties he’s wearing.  Louis’ teeth bite down gently, pulling his nipple into a raised nub and that practically sends him careening over the edge.  This, combined with the rough feeling of Louis’ stubble against his skin causes him to cry out in pain. Instantly, Louis’ warm, wet tongue licks over the same spot, soothing his sore skin and forcing goosebumps to errupt all over his body.

 

“Lou…”

 

“This reminds me of the times you used to parade around the X-Factor house in nothing but panties before we were properly together.  Do you remember that, baby?” He shuffles back to his knees to give his arms a break, but keeps himself hovering so they’re still not touching. Harry feels like he's going out of his mind.

 

“Ungh, fuck.” Harry huffs out as Louis bends over, his lips moving over to his other nipple to pay it similar attention.

 

“You used to drive me crazy.” Louis bites down. “Did you do it on purpose, I wonder? Hmmm?” He peers at Harry from under his lashes accusingly as he licks the sore red skin. There's no doubt Harry will have marks the next day. “Get me all worked up in a house full of people?  Knowing full well I couldn't do anything about it?”

 

No matter how hard Harry strains, he can't lift his hips like he wants to. Louis is surprisingly strong for being so small. Tiny, but mighty.  “Please Lou. No. Not on purpose. Promise.” If Harry looks half as fucked out as he feels, surely Louis will have mercy, won't he?

 

Apparently not. “I don't believe you, baby. Tsk tsk.  You should know better than to lie to me.  I think you knew exactly what you were doing back then. Bet you did today as well.” Louis drops his bum down on Harry’s painfully throbbing cock and slides himself back and forth over top of his panties a few times before lifting his body off of him again.  Harry wants to die. He will give anything - literally anything - if Louis just sits back down on him. _Anything_.

 

“Bet you didn't know that I came half in my pants one time. Barely made it to the bathroom in time.  Did you, now?”

 

“Nuh,” Harry can't help it. His words come slowly, slurred incoherent nonsense and he's about five seconds away from crying. “Didn't.”

 

“Yeah, well, you did. Maybe I should let you come in your panties from overstimulation as payback. What do you think about that, baby?” Louis lowers himself once more allowing Harry’s partially panty-covered cock to slide between his cheeks a few more times before lifting himself off again. This time Harry feels tears leaking from the corner of his eyes and there's nothing he can do to stop them.

 

“Fuck, Haz. Do you think you can come from the sound of my voice alone?  You're so close already. Look how hard you are.” Louis sounds completely enthralled, but Harry doesn't need to look down to know the truth. He can feel the pool of pre-come on his belly where he’s been steadily leaking from his tip since before Louis even made it home. If he opens his eyes now he knows he'll see that he's shiny, red and angry.  Just like his lips get after him and Louis have extra time on their hands and their teeth get involved . The visual is unnecessary and will only make things worse so Harry doesn’t bother.

 

“Don't you wanna see yourself, baby?” Louis teases him, placing soft kisses to each of his eyelids. Then he sits down firmly on the top of Harry’s thighs, ensuring that his body remains secure to their bed. This allows him to free up one of his hands which he uses to drag feather-light touches against Harry’s too sensitive skin. Harry's body vibrates from the sensation of being trapped beneath him, desperate for release. “You look so pretty in peach, Haz. You should wear that color more often. So pretty for me. So sexy in these panties.”

 

Louis shows no mercy, gently trailing one of his fingers beneath the waistband of Harry's panties, pausing at the spot where he is now poking a few inches out from the top. Harry might be a masochist after all because his eyes pop wide open straight away to take in the exquisite sight above him.  He's not disappointed.  Barely breathing, he watches as Louis swipes his finger over his tip where more pre-come is leaking out already.  In a move surely stolen from one of their better pornos, Louis sucks his finger in between his lips and moans around it seductively.  “Mmmm. Tastes good, baby.”

 

The sounds coming out of Harry’s mouth can’t even be considered words anymore.  He’s basically gurgling like a baby and he can’t even be bothered to care.  He needs to come.  Now.  And why the fuck isn’t Louis making that happen?  This is just plain cruel, that’s what it is.  Tears continue to leak from his eyes and he watches hopelessly as Louis stares down at him with a smile upon his lips and stars shining brightly in his eyes.  “I’m sorry, baby.  Did you want a taste?”  Reaching back down, Louis swipes a bit of pre-come from his belly and then paints it across Harry’s bottom lip.  Without thinking, Harry’s tongue pokes out to lick it off.

 

“Jesus Christ,” Louis chokes out.  “You’re gonna be death of me. Why the hell is that so hot?”  Harry really hopes he doesn’t expect an answer because speaking isn't an option right now and also he's pretty sure he's the one being tortured at the moment, so.  

 

You know what would be great?   If Louis would touch his dick.  He's not particular either. Hands, mouth, arse. Any of those would be great. If Harry could make his mouth form words, he would literally beg for it.  Instead he whimpers pathetically whilst his body trembles beneath Louis helplessly.  Another stream of pre-come leaks from his tip, dripping a strand in a slow motion to his belly and his eyes fixate upon the connecting string between the two.  It's absolutely obscene.

 

It seems that Louis agrees as he lets out a filthy groan from above him that reverberates against Harry where their bodies are connected.  And then Louis’ voice starts pouring over him in waves.   An endless stream of dirty praise drips from his lips, the words washing over Harry, enveloping him and sinking into his skin as if they were tattoos.

 

“So beautiful.” Sharp teeth nip at his lips forcing his mouth open.  “So beautiful for me right now.”  Hot breath meets his own and their lips alternate between rough kisses and panted breathing into one another’s mouths.  “Always so beautiful.”  Bright blue eyes burn into his own urging him to listen, to hear their honesty.

 

Louis’ hand rubs his cock gently overtop of the panties and colors burst in Harry’s mind.  He feels so much, is so close it won’t take much to send him over the edge now.  “I love these, baby,” Louis whispers tucking a finger underneath the waistband again and caressing the sensitive skin beneath it.  “I’d love them even better if they were off though,” he adds with a smirk upon his lips.  “But I don’t know…” Louis quickly adds.  “You seem to really like them...maybe you want me to leave them on?”  

 

He peers down at Harry through his lashes then and Harry loses it, shaking his head back and forth frantically.  “Off.  OFF,” he demands, somehow finding his voice.  Again he attempts to raise his hips from the bed and fails.  A whimper escapes his lips from frustration followed by a weak, “Please.”

 

Fortunately, his begging works.  “Keep your hands up here, yea?” Louis instructs him, but it comes out sounding more like a question.  As if he's not sure Harry can even hear him, let alone comprehend his instruction. Before Harry can nod his head in the affirmative, Louis reaches both of his hands down to the panties and grips him firmly at his base through the thin fabric. “God. I love your cock. So fucking perfect. Perfect for me.”  Leaning down, Louis ghosts his hot breath along his length and the panties feel as if they're disintegrating into nothing.  The barrier of the fabric between Louis’ wet lips and his dick is practically nonexistent at this point. Harry wants it completely gone.

 

“Honestly, babe. I didn't think your cock could look any prettier, but I was wrong.”  Pausing a moment for what feels like unnecessary dramatic effect, he glances up at Harry once more to ensure that he's watching him.  Which is a bit ridiculous because honestly, where else would Harry be looking?  Louis looks like a wet dream right now and his words are burning seductively into Harry’s skin.  He's on fire.  Blood pumps through his veins so quickly that he swears he can feel his heart working at double speed. His entire body is covered with beads of sweat and if he had to guess, he'd bet he looks completely wrecked. “These have got to go,” Louis states gripping the panties with both of his hands in tight fists. “I'm sorry, baby. I promise to buy you a new pair.”  And with that, Louis rips them straight down the center and promptly shoves them away from Harry’s body.

 

“Fuckkk,” he gasps and it sounds completely filthy even to his own ears. Harry really liked that pair, but this is by far one of the hottest things he's ever seen so that instantly becomes a trivial detail. Seeing Louis this affected by them _\- by him -_ is worth the sacrifice.  The heat between them has remained a constant through their years together.  At times like now Harry feels as if he's addicted to Louis.  Like he can't get enough and maybe he never will.  From the look in Louis’ eyes right now, he can see he's not alone.  Stormy shades of dark blue pin him in place, arousal clearly reflecting from them.

 

Without breaking eye contact, Louis slides his body up Harry’s until their cocks are perfectly aligned. They rub lazily against one another with their combined pre-come easing the glide.  It takes everything Harry has to keep his eyes focused on Louis’.  To stop himself from throwing his head back on a loud moan, exclaiming how amazing this feels.  Their connection seems really intense today for whatever reason and he doesn't want to be the one to break it.  Whenever it’s like this between them, they end up having better orgasms.  

 

Speaking of which, it's honestly a bit embarrassing because they're only grinding their dicks together, but Harry knows he’s not gonna last long at all. Already, he can feel the pressure building behind his balls and it's much too soon.  He doesn't wanna be the one who ends this prematurely.  A long whine escapes his lips and he wills himself to hold out a little longer.

 

“Give me your words, baby. Wanna hear you.” Louis encourages him and it helps that he sounds every bit as destroyed as Harry feels. Both of them are panting for air. They don't dare break the silent communication between green and blue.

 

“So good. Hot. So hot. God. Love you so much. Not gonna last.” Every word he manages to choke out is a struggle, but he keeps his eyes glued to Louis’ the full time regardless.

 

“Me neither, baby. Give me your hand,” Louis softly demands, his own smaller one extended towards him. Harry understands his intentions and they reach down at the same time, gripping their cocks together, fingers overlapping as they stroke in a familiar grip up their shafts.  It's instant sensation overload, pulling them both closer to the edge than they'd been just a few seconds ago.

 

With their eyes still fixed on each other, it takes no more than a few pulls before Harry’s body arches off their bed, white streams of come painting up his chest and spilling all over Louis’ hand.  The pulse of Harry's cock in Louis’ hand against his own dick send Louis spiraling  straight after. With his head thrown back and a scream of Harry’s name from his lips, Louis' release shoots between their bodies, adding to Harry's. Neither of them is fussed by the mess.

 

Afterwards, they both lie on their backs allowing their breathing to slowly regulate.  They watch the fan as it spins around above their heads, drying the come that sticks to them.  It will become uncomfortable eventually, but Harry can’t be half-arsed to care right now.  Neither of them speaks for a while, happy to enjoy a moment of quiet togetherness.  It’s Harry who breaks their peaceful bubble first when he feels Louis shivering beside him.  The coolness of the fan has probably caught up to him as he could’ve predicted.

 

“You cold?” Harry asks, wrapping an arm around Louis and tugging him snug against his warm chest, completely disregarding the fact that he’s pulled him straight into the mess that’s still drying there.  From the way that Louis moves further into him, burying his nose into Harry’s neck and inhaling, Harry’s pretty sure he doesn’t care.

 

“Mmhm.  Little bit,” he replies softly against his skin.  His hot breath fanning over Harry is gonna get him excited all over again if he doesn’t stop.  Not that he wants him to stop...  

 

Louis stops anyway.  “M sorry about your pants, babe.”  He sounds truly remorseful, but when he leans up on his elbow and looks into Harry’s eyes, he’s smiling soft and bright with his eyes crinkled at the corners.

 

Harry can’t help the giggle that escapes his lips.  He’s consumed with an overall feeling of happiness, knowing full well how lucky he is to be lying beside this beautiful boy.  “Don’t care,” he reassures Louis.  Not that he needs him to say it.  The way that his eyes are shining at Harry, he’s sure Louis knows he could never be angry about something like this.

 

“I may have placed an order for some more, anyway.” Harry flutters his lashes at Louis.  “Next day delivery,” he tacks on with a cheeky wink.

 

He can feel Louis’ excitement as he presses his hips into Harry’s thigh.  A shaky exhaled breath fans across his face.  “Fuck Haz,  You are gonna kill me, aren’t you?”

 

“Well I should hope not because then who’s gonna appreciate the black lacy number I ordered?” Harry asks him honestly.  He’s rewarded with a thrust against his thigh and a high pitched giggle.  God, he loves Louis so much.  “Also….” he drags out in his lowest voice, waiting for Louis to meet his eyes again.  As soon as blues focus on him, he finishes.  “I might’ve ordered a pair in your size.”  Louis’ eyes grow darker before him, his pupils beginning to dilate once more.

 

Harry leans up, softly capturing Louis’ lips between his own for a slow and gentle kiss.  He presses his lip against his jaw then, trailing butterfly kisses along the way to his ear where he bites down gently.  “Red thongs,” he whispers quietly to him.

 

Louis is off the bed in less than a second with Harry’s hand grasped tightly in his own.  “Shower.  Now.” he demands firmly.  And Harry follows him because of course he does.  The two of them head into the bathroom giggling into one another’s mouths between kisses, happy with the prospect of a special Fed Ex delivery the next day.  

 

Louis may promise Harry a private runway show in the racy red thongs and Harry may promise Louis a lap dance in the black lace number, but this story’s not about that, is it?

  
_~fin_


End file.
